


Pull me deep beneath your waves

by hannahannibal15



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahannibal15/pseuds/hannahannibal15
Summary: Spock and Jim ran away and meet as teenagers, 5 years later they're finally found and they come face to face with their families and problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something

Amanda raced into Starfleet headquarters and made her way to Christopher Pikes office, she didn't knock and she barely registered the woman who was sitting across from him. "You found him?" She demanded "You found my son?"  
Pike nodded quickly and gestured for her to sit in the vacant seat. "We think we have, we just need to confirm it. Have you met Winona?"  
Amanda looked over at the other woman, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and her eyes were the colour of a glacier, they looked cold. "No, I don't believe we've ever met" she nodded politely. Winona smiled at her but it was thin, a second away from breaking. "Christopher thinks our sons are together" Winona said, she leaned back in her chair and ran her hand over her face. "Why would they be together?" 

"Sheer luck?" Chris shrugged "They ran away around the same time and I can't be sure but from the descriptions, it sure sounds like it's them" 

"So where are they? And when can we go to them?"

Winona sighed deeply "Would you believe they're in San Francisco?"

Amanda gaped at them "You mean they've been in the city this whole time?"

Winona shrugged her shoulders, she looked so very tired. Chris looked at both of them, pursing his lips. 

"Apparently they work in some little bar downtown, I was going to go check it out tonight, see if it's true

Amanda was nodding, she stood up and swallowed before talking  
"I'll be there, send me the address please, Chris, was it?" She felt mildly embarrassed that she had not greeted the man upon arrival and had not introduced herself or asked for his name.  
He just smiled at her and nodded.  
"I will" he promised.  
She leaned over and squeezed his wrist over the sleeve of his uniform. "Thankyou." And then she turned and swept from the room after nodding at Winona politely.

 

"You coming too Win?"  
She grimaced "You know Jimmy, Chris. As soon as he sees me, he's going to turn tail and run. Maybe it's best I'm not there"  
Chris walked around the desk and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.  
"This is your son, don't give him an excuse to think he was right"  
Winona felt tears prickle at her eyes, she squeezed Chris' hand back and nodded.  
" Okay, I'll be there"  
"Good".


	2. rude shock

This was the last place Amanda would have thought to find Spock. The bar was well lit and looked pretty clean, the music played softly in the background and people milled around smiling and laughing. She glanced over at Winona and smiled, her eyes full of hope. Winonas returning smile was as thin as the one she'd recieved in Pikes office. They moved around the people and looked around for Spock and Jim. Chris steered them to an empty table and sat down. A waitress came by, with bouncing red curls, a smile a mile wide and luminous green skin. She took their order and just as she about to turn to leave, Amanda grabbed her arm.  
The woman looked down at the grip on her wrist and pulled her arm away gently. Amanda looked a little sheepish "I'm sorry, just...do you happen to know Spock? And Jim?"  
The woman brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah of course!, They own the place"  
Winonas eyes flashed up at that and her mouth fell open a little. "Jimmy owns this bar?"  
"co-owns." the waitress corrected.  
"Are they here? Can we see them?" Chris speaks up, flashing a smile.  
The waitress looked at them, she looked suddenly concerned. "Who are you people?"  
"We only want to see them, they aren't in trouble or anything" Chris shifted in his seat.   
"Uh, I'll go get your drinks" And then she was gone, swallowed up by the crowd.  
Amanda stood up "I'm going to find them" and then she started towards the bar, Winona and Chris scrambling to catch up. When they did, Amanda was frozen and her eyes were brimming with tears. Following her line of sight, they saw why. Winonas breath left her lungs.  
Jim was sitting on the bar, in jeans and a white shirt, his hair looked like someone had run their fingers through it and he was smiling. Sitting on a stool between his legs, with his head leaned back to rest against Jim, was Spock. Theywatched as Jim lifted his hands to come down Spocks neck and onto his chest, smiling as Spock tilted his head back and allowed Jim to press a quick kiss to his forhead. Then as Jim turned to speak to the bartender, an angry looking man who looked like he was trying to shoo Jim away, Spock looked up and locked eyes with Amanda. And the poor thing looked so stricken, his sat ram rod straight, which made Jim look back to him, his fingers tightened on Spocks shoulders when Spock spoke to him. His eyes flickered up and his face went white as he met his mothers gaze. Amanda started into motion and as she reached them Spock stood up and just barely was able to steel himself before she threw herslef at him. He caught her but didnt quite hug her back.   
Meanwhile Winona had approached, she opened her mouth to say something but lost her nerve at the last second, her mouth audibly snapped shut. Jims face contorted angrily before smoothing out. He slid off the bar and then he was gone, disappearing through a door near the bar. Spock followed him with his eyes. He made an aborted move to go after him but he became aware that his mother had not let go of him. He looked at her and felt guilt build up inside of him. He had been running from his father and his mother had been a casualty. So he let her hold him. He did not spare a glance at Winona or the man who had followed behind them. He just let his mother hold him close.


End file.
